tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Colleen Faraday (Fate/Global War)
Profile History Born in the northern Australian city of Darwin, Colleen was the only child of Adam Faraday, a former Irish Army Ranger who settled down in Australia after his discharge, and Gisela, a Yolgnu Aboriginal social worker whom Adam had met whilst on tour of the Northern Territory. Although Colleen's early childhood was relatively peaceful, this was cut short when 2 things were discovered about her: that she had Asperger's Syndrome and thus had difficulty socializing with other children, and that she possessed magical circuits. The latter condition, particularly, caused a breakdown in the family dynamics since Gisela wanted to make use of her child's latent abilities and train her based on books about magic, mysticism and the occult that her Aboriginal community have read about from a visiting Mage; Adam, due to being the black sheep of his family for disassociating himself from his family's ties to the Mage's Association, wanted to suppress these growing new abilities and have her lead a 'normal' life. Although divorce was not immediate, an estrangement between the parents developed with Adam forcing Colleen away from magic (and her mother) and receiving therapeutic help for her mental condition while Gisela, in secret, has been showing Colleen the books on thaumaturgical theory, spell casting, etc. While she loved both parents equally, this divide in lifestyle confused Colleen to the point where she argued with both of them frequently. Finally, when Colleen was 18 and finishing her high school education, the divorce finally came and Colleen, feeling emotionally damaged, ran away from home determined to live the life that she wanted. Living in government housing and employing herself as menial labour, Colleen spent most of her days indoors reading up on and practicing the magic that lay within her. She sought out the help of Gisela's Aboriginal mates (and elders) who taught Colleen how to use her magical abilities in tandem with the natural world around her - learning to contact and 'become one' with the spirits behind the Australian landscape (in the outback, the bushlands, the creeks and rivers, the air, etc.) so as to use them as an outlet for her rather hyperactive mind and imagination. In the process she has also been privy to Australian Aboriginal folklore, rituals, art and dance to the point where she becomes very obsessed with it. What the Aboriginal elders were unable to help Colleen with, however, was how to cope with some of her more specialized abilities (a fact she found out the hard way when she accidentally converted a telegraph pole into a tree). To this end, Colleen reluctantly traveled to Ireland to look for more guidance on how to unlock her abilities - and it is her arrival that attracts the attention of the Irish branch of the Mage's Association. Although they offer her a place among them, she senses that a trap lays within (subconsciously remembering her father's warning about 'sealing designations') and thus sought refuge under her father's wing in Dublin. For the next 5 years, Adam protected her daughter (as well as himself) from the Association - and it is during these turbulent times of seclusion that she learns of the Holy Grail War. Although her father was reluctant to let his little girl go, Colleen was determined to use the Grail to ensure that no other potential child in the world had to go through what she experienced. Hence, she ended up choosing a... unique Servant that the Association never expected and one that was based on a folklore tale she heard back from her days in Australia - the legendary outlaw Ned Kelly. Personality Colleen is afflicted with Asperger's Syndrome (a milder form of autism) and although she was diagnosed with it early on, the divorce of her parents left treatment of it in limbo. As a result, she experiences some difficulty when it comes to social/conversational interactions with strangers, adolescents and adults (except when around Ned, her parents, children or the elderly). Some of the time she will be withdrawn and a bit shy because her mind tends to race, and at other times she will have no filter or volume control on what she says (coming off as obnoxious at times if not controlled). However, in spite of the difficulties, she is a very very cautious person with a great attention to detail - she will always keep an eye out on everything around her and avoiding any potential hazards she manages to spot (which may come off as being a bit unpredictable to some people). She also has a great degree of focus which, if pointed at the right direction, will drive her to accomplish whatever goal is foremost in her mind - even if her adherence to following some 'rules of engagement' (as inculcated in the texts she has read) does irritate her Servant in some fashion. Relationship with Servant The relationship between Colleen and Ned is akin to that of brother and sister albeit, the sister in this case is austere and seeking control/order over Ned who comes off as Colleen's rather bratty and self-entitled younger brother - after all, Colleen likes to think that she knows about the 'rules of engagement' when it comes to fighting, while Ned is a more 'outside-the-box' risk-taker. Seeking advice then from each other becomes rather difficult especially if neither can make any headway or both end up stuck/out of ideas. In spite of this power struggle, they share a deep protective, almost familial/clan-like, bond owing to their shared Irish heritage and similar upbringing in less-than-illustrious circumstances and will not hesitate to pull each other out of any mess that either or both of them wind up in. Strategy Because neither she nor Ned possess any combat-ready melee weapons, the duo will spend as much time keeping their distance in combat with Colleen finding at least some way to make herself invisible to other combatants while also passively assisting Ned with her powers (and her boomerangs if need be). Since she has a reference guide/maps of Paris, she can help herself and Ned find places to hide and either reformulate their strategy or prepare for an ambush. A favored tactic of theirs is also seeking out higher ground whether it be up a tree, hill or a building/wall. Abilities Magecraft Mystic Eyes - Entropy: Due to Colleen's "physiological mutation", she also has acquired a mutation in her magical circuits especially in the area around her eye. With these Mystic Eyes, Colleen is granted the power to preceive the eventual end, the final state of equilibrium in physical objects and plants. Activating them usually works like a Single Action spells and are activated through the use of mana. In Colleen's instance, thanks to years of meditation in the Australian outback connecting with Gaia, her Mystic Eyes grant her to the ability bring the final state of these objects into reality. * Reclamation: This ability allows for Colleen to focus her mana on a specific man-made object within her surroundings (excluding man-made objects possessed by other Mages and their Servants) so that it can be taken apart and, if she so decides, reconstituted into a natural item (be it a mass of sticks or vines to a giant boulder or tree, depending upon the object). * Overgrowth: When surrounded by any plant matter, Colleen can use bring it to it's final stage of growth and beyond, manipulating it in such a manner that it grows or shrinks at an exponential rate such that it can be used to clear obstacles or grow onto and restraint enemies. Physical Weapons * Boomerangs: During her stay with the Aboriginal community, she became fascinated with the boomerang not just as a tool for hunting/distracting/potentially maiming but also as a mode of distraction should she ever become bored and her electronic mode of entertainment (more on that below) is unavailable. She carries at least 3 on her. * The usual accoutrements of food, water and Euros packed up in a simple rucksack * iPad: Before she left for Paris, Colleen spent most of her time copying as much information as she can from her thaumaturgical texts onto her electronic device (since such texts are not available in the public domain); other than those notes, her iPad contains other reference material (like maps, encyclopaedias, books about history and geography, etc.), a copy of the Jerilderie Letter, puzzle apps (like crossword and sudoku) for mental stimulation, and music to help calm her down in case of sensory overload. Category:Fate/Global War